The Second Chance
by punkie-dorkie
Summary: When Musica and Haru fight, Haru supposedly dies, and war between Elie and Musica sparks. What happens when Elie finds out he's alive but, he doesn't remember her?
1. Engagment

**Chapter One: Engagment**

Elie is walking down the stairs in her beautiful lavander gown for her engagment party. _Why does it have to be Musica?_

As she gets towards the end of the staircase, Musica comes and grabs her and leads her toward their ceremony. As they reach the altar Elie hands her hand over to Musica as he slides on the ring, and Elie does the same.

Toward the end of the party, Elie goes to her room to get change into something less formal, for their family dinner. As she was walking in the hall she spotted Musica talking to her Father. _What's going on? I have to eavesdrop._

"Musica, learn how to deal with my daughter, i know she hates you, but she'll learn it's for the best."

"Sir, don't worry, i know she'll get used to me soon, and forget about the past, five years ago."

"If you do anything to harm my daughter again i will NEVER forgive you, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir, well i must get going, see you at dinner"

As they finished their conversation, Elie had a flashback, to what happened five years ago.

-Five years ago-

"Haru! Haru!! Guess what!?!?" yelled Elie

Nearby Elie heard swords clinking and went to see what was happening. And to her shock she saw Haru and Musica fighting, and started crying, yelling at them to stop, but both of them being stubborn, kept on fighting. Haru standing there and protecting himself as Musica kept attacking.

"Musica! STOP! What are you trying to do?" yelled Haru.

"Don't tell me to stop, your the one who took Elie away from me, how could you!?" yelled Musica.

"She did it on her own, i didn't make her fall in love with me! Now we have to stop this! You can't stop me from proposing to her!" Haru said.

Then came the final blow! Haru stood back, coming at him was Musica, running at him at full speed. Haru was standing on guard, Musica was one foot away

And then, all of a sudden Musica kicked Haru to trip him, and Haru was thrown off balance, then Musica came and pushed him off the cliff!!

"Haru!! Haru!! H..a...r...u...g..u...e...s...s...w...h...a..t...??" Elie said as crying then turned around to Musica.

"Musica!! You jerk!! I hate you!! How could you do this??" Elie yelled sobbing as she punched him.

Just then Elie started to cry again because her flash back was too painful.


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**   
(author's NOTE: I don't hate Musica, it's just that I needed a villain that was good looking) 

As Elie was entering the hall, Musica caught her by the shoulder and said to her, "I can understand if you don't want to go through this engagement. You don't have to do this anymore; I just don't want to hurt you anymore." 

"Musica, I'm sorry, I just get caught up in the past, I promised Haru I would wait for him forever, but it seems if I don't move on then, I'll just make you suffer and everyone else." Replied Elie.

"Shall we go?" Musica said as he grabbed Elie's hand.

"Sure"

_**-IN THE HALL-**_

"Musica, do you want to know the truth between Haru and me?"

"Yes."

"Well, it all started seven years ago when we all meet for the first time. You guys were the first real friends I had, but since Haru didn't have a family and place to stay my dad secretly let Haru stay at our guest house out in the back. And during those two years we became closer and closer to each other, and soon we realized that we were in love and decided to get engaged, but father wouldn't allow it and kicked Haru out the house. But during the year he wasn't living with us, I was begging my dad to let me get engaged Haru or I would run away with Haru. And so at last he let, but on that same day you and Haru were fighting and he disappeared before I could tell him the good news." Elie said, while she ended her story.

Musica felt guilty also, so in his mind he decided to tell her the truth about Haru and him. 

"I'm sorry Elie, but that same day Haru came up to me and told me he was going to propose to you I got mad because I was also in love with you. I didn't know what to do, so I told him that I was also in love with you. He was surprised and said let's let her choose which guy she wants to be with, but I knew you were going to choose him, so challenged Haru to a duel, and whoever lost were to never get near you anymore."

_What?!?! How could this be??_ (Elie thought)


	3. New Drama Begins

Chapter 3: New Drama Begins!!

"Well Musica I'm going to sleep! Good night." Elie said as walking out the hall.

"Oyasumi!" Musica replied.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

As everyone was getting ready for the morning breakfast, Musica and Elie were talking about getting new maids and firing the old ones. At first Musica disagrees, but Elie keeps refusing to listen to Musica. Finally he agrees, reaches Elie and kisses her on the forehead. And Elie thanks him as she goes to get dressed for the day.

**-THE NEXT WEEK- **

"See Musica, the newcomers are a new beginning for both of us, except I've noticed that Cattleya has been starting some commotion lately, I hope things go well for her. What do you think?"

"Well, she comes to help me a lot, but other than that I hope what you hope. But I really think I should get back to work now, see you at lunch!"

_Is it really all right for me to get comfortable with you Musica?? What about Haru?? Gosh…I have to stop thinking about Haru, he's GONE, DEAD, NEVER going to appear in my life again. _

**-IN MUSICA'S ROOM- **

There was a knock on the door, and Cattleya enters.

"Hello Cattleya, what do you want from me, I did everything you told me to do."

"Haha, you think that I was really telling the truth?? How dumb of you to let your guard down, I came here to say that I'm pregnant with your child."

"What how could that be?! I demand that you get an abortion!"

"No, I want this child, but I'll keep this a secret from Elie if you promise to love and care for me like you did before."

"What? I can't do that, I love Elie and I'm starting to gain her trust, we can finally start a new life together as a family soon, after the marriage. I can't let you ruin that."

"Watch me ruin it for you, like you ruined everything for me when you left me. You don't know how much I was in love with you, and yet you still broke my heart. But, Musica I'm giving you a chance, just stay with me and love me and I won't tell or hurt Elie at all.

"I can't, that's deceiving her! I can't allow this kind of nonsense into my life."

"Fine, if you can't then I'll tell her everything about us! How I'm pregnant with your child and everything I know about you!!"

"Alright, I'll be with you, just don't tell Elie anything about this. Meet me in the back guesthouse at midnight."


	4. In Hiding

Chapter 4: In Hiding

"I see you arrived on time." Musica said

"Yes, hug me." Cattleya replied.

Musica comes forward and stares into her eyes then gives her a long hug, then let go and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then took her cold hands and held them as they walked on the small nature path behind the guesthouse.

"Cattleya, how long do you plan for me to love you like this?"

"For as long as I live, without you here with me, my life is incomplete and what about our child?"

"But what about Elie? Do you plan to make me cheat on her?"

"Well, I don't want you too, but I love you too much to give you away."

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Musica gets out of the bed, and apologizes to Cattleya for everything he did wrong while she was sleeping, and leaves to get ready to have breakfast with Elie.

"Good Morning Musica! How was your night?"

"It was fine, and yours?"

"It was pretty good. What do you want to do today, I think we should go on a date, what do you think?"

"Sorry, I would love to come, but I have an important meeting to attend with your Father, but we could go out for dinner."

"Hmmmm…..sure, there's nothing wrong with that.

As Elie exits the room, Cattleya enters and heads toward Musica. Musica grabs her shoulder and whispers in her ears why she came in the room, and tells her to not do it again, and tells her to meet him in his room to help him get dressed for the important meeting with Elie's father.


	5. America

Chapter 5: America

Musica is finished getting ready and tells Cattleya to leave, and he enters Elie's father's room.

"Musica, are you ready for the wedding, but more importantly is Elie ready?" Elie's father asked.

"I know I am, I'd do anything to spend the rest of my life with Elie and make her happy. About Elie, I'm not sure, I thought as the father you should be the one to ask her that, but I hope that she is ready to move on."

"Thanks for your answer, but every time I talk to Elie about this, she seems to stray away from the topic, so I never get a straight answer. To be truthful, I think Elie is doing that because she still hasn't been able to choose. Please just take care of her and don't rush things, it's for her sake."

As Musica leaves the room and enters the hallway he bumps into Cattleya once again, and they head for the garden. As they head for the garden, Elie spots them talking and comes over to check on them both.

"Musica, I thought you were busy, and here you are cheating on me with this maid, Cattleya. Haha..just kidding." Elie said.

"Haha…Elie you are quite the joker. Your father's meeting was quite short, but now I have the day all to myself again. Why don't we do something together and go out for dinner?" Musica replied.

"Well, seems like I'll get out of the way for you two love birds..haha..just make sure not to do anything dangerous." Said Cattleya

"That's a wonderful idea Musica, but my father says that we need to go to America this evening, so I have to pack. We can go on dates when I come back. Okay then, I'm going to go now, bye Musica!"

"Have fun, and be safe. I'll be waiting for you. Bye Elie."

**-IN THE EVENING- **

Elie and her father leave for America and won't be coming back in a few days. Cattleya hears about this and is thrilled, and spends the night with Musica in his room.

**-IN THE MORNING-**

"Good Morning Musica!"

"Hey Cattleya, why are you so happy today??"

"Elie is gone and now I can be here alone with you and not be afraid of being caught! Which means we can be together more often and nothing can stop us."

"Think ahead before you talk, the other maids that are close to Elie are sure to say something and they would think something was wrong so don't do anything stupid."

**-IN AMERICA- **

Elie and her father are having a "meeting."

"Daddy, I need to tell you something about Musica."

"Go ahead, don't hesitate"

"I….I….th…thi…..thin….think….."

There's a knock on the door and someone says, "President, something serious happened, please come take a look now."

As the president leaves someone texts Elie a picture of Cattleya and Musica hugging in the garden, Elie realizes it's from one of the other maids she recently hired. This shocks Elie so much that she begins to have a major break down and then passes out.

A few minutes later her father comes back and then sees his fallen daughter. He rushes to her side and yells out for help and immediately calls the ambulance. Soon the paramedics come in and take Elie into the ambulance with her father right behind them.

They check her blood pressure, breathing, and etc. After the paramedics realize Elie is going to be fine they start to question Elie's father.

"So Sir, do you know what happened to your daughter?"

"No, she seemed fine all day. We were having a conversation and she was about to tell me something about her fiancée when one of my co-workers told me there was a problem. So I went to check it out and it was nothing major. Then I came back and she was on the ground."

"Has she ever had any medical problems similar to this before?"

"Yes, but in a different country."

"What kind of medical problems?"

"Uh, depression, lack of sleep, and nervous break downs, I think that's all of them,"

"I see. Thank you for your information. We'll see what happens in a few days."


End file.
